Never travel alone
by FCaskett
Summary: Castle and Beckett meeting each other on a busy train station.


**Never travel alone**

So many people… she thought. She has no idea which train she has to take. She looked around. She wanted to ask someone but she had the feeling everyone just looked through her. But then, she saw a man, in a dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, standing just like her.. So she just walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, can I ask you something?" she asked.

He turned around and looked at her with a questioning face before he smiled at her. "Ehm, yeah sure."

And then she saw who she was talking to, oh my gosh. It was Richard Castle! She's read all his books so many times, they were falling apart. "Ehm.. i… Do you know what train goes to Manhattan?"

He smiled at her, seeing the awkwardness all over her face. "Yes, it's the next one on this side." He pointed to his right.

"Okay, thank you." She could feel her face getting even more red than it already was. She stood there, didn't know what to do.. did she has to walk away, or introduce herself, of… Oh my god, this is so awkward, she thought.

"So, I'm Rick." He pulled out his hand. Saving her from her thoughts. He is so kind, why was she even shaking.

"Becket.. I mean Kate.. Ehm, I'm Kate Beckett." Damn, why couldn't she just act like she didn't knew him. Like she wasn't a little nervous, because she wasn't, right?

"Introducing yourself with your family name huh?" He teased, with a groovy smile on his face.

"He's so handsome, she thought. "It's the job, I guess." Getting a bit more comfortable. Thank god, he was easy to talk to.

"What kind of work do you do then?" He couldn't help but ask her. His curiousness getting the boss of him.

"I'm a homicide detective." She said easily. Shifting from foot to foot, she hoped he'd travel with her. Seeing her train coming their way.

He could see her running around with a gun, oh that's so hot. He thought. "Well detective Beckett. I see our train coming this way. Do you mind me as your company?"

"No." She blurred out. Damn, she could slap herself right now. She sounded like a fan, desperate for his attention. But she wasn't, right!? "I mean, of course not." She felt a little blush rise in her neck. Hoping he wouldn't see it. But by looking at his expression he did.

"Good" He said, with a teasing grin on his face.

"So, detective Beckett…" he said, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. They were so blue, she was gonna drown in it.

"So, Richard Castle…" She said back. Her hand reaching for her necklace. She thought about her mom, she wouldn't believe that she was sitting in front of their favourite writer. But no, she wasn't gonna admit that to him.

"Aren't you a little young to be a detective?"

"Well, ehm.. Yeah, I think so.." she said. She wasn't really sure what to say. She wasn't really the open type. She preferred talking about him. "How about you, writer man? Are you already writing on your new book?" oh she said it, didn't she. Now he knows she reads his books.

"I hear you read my books?" he said nicely.

She was surprised how nice he was… Isn't he the playboy she always sees in the magazines? She looked at him, he wasn't that bad. He's handsome, and nice.. If Lanie knew who she was sitting in front of, she'd probably ask what they did… "Yes, I like your books." She said, after she remembered she still hadn't answered. They were coming closer to Manhattan, unfortunately.. she thought. She liked talking to him, even though it wasn't a very long talk.

"You're going to Manhattan too, right?" He said, getting her out of her thoughts. He smiled at her, a cute twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes. With his blue button down that brought out his eyes.

"Yes." She said. He laughed at her, she was cute when she made that questioning face. There was something about this women. She was attractive of course, everyone could see that.. But there was something else too, something mysterious. He liked mysterious.

They arrived in Manhattan, but before he stood up he wrote something on a small piece of paper and gave it to her. He smiled at her. "Hope to talk to you soon again, Kate." He said. And walked away.

She stood up and stepped out of the train. It was so busy on the station, she couldn't find him anymore. She opened the note. It said: _"Text me some time."_ With his number on it. She smiled, is she dreaming? She closed the note and she folded it into the pocket of her jeans, before walking to her car. Did this really happen?

_Okay, so this is my second story. I don't know if I should write another chapter, so please review and let me know what you think. (English isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.) Thanks for reading. (:_


End file.
